An Expression of Love
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Mrs. H wants Inuyasha and Kagome together so when she sees Inuyasha listening to Boyz 2 Men the 'Color of Love' a brilliant idea pops into her head.


**Hey this is InuLuver1990 here with another one shot song fic.**

**I just want to work out some little kinks here and there and also I'm not finished writing it. Every time I seemed to write a new idea pops into my head and I just have to weave it in properly. So please bear with me. I write at least two chapters or more each day and hopefully I'll soon be able to post it.**

**Trust me, you don't want me to post the story before it's finished because when I write sometimes I end up changing up things and then it won't make sense. So please, read this story it's called "AN EXPRESSION OF LOVE".**

**I love writing stories using songs. The song I used was "The color of love by Boyz 2 men". This song is so awesomely amazing! It's really good to listen to the song as you read the story. Trust me; it's a really nice romantic love song.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. So here we go!**_

**Summary: Mrs. H wants Inuyasha and Kagome together so when she sees Inuyasha listening to Boyz 2 Men the 'Color of Love' a brilliant idea pops into her head. Please read. I'm on chap 22 of WHY HE HATES... I'll post when the story is finished. Bear with me plz.**

**An Expression Of Love**

"Do NOT go outside Inuyasha!" Kagome said picking up her school bag and putting on her shoes at the same time while eating a slice of toast. "Stay here and watch television or something. Now I have to go to school, when I come back we'll go."

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha muttered as he went into the living room and went through the motions of turning on the box with the tiny people.

He listened as Kagome shouted farewell to her family and then the door closed and Kagome's scent faded into the distance. Inuyasha sighed sadly as he stared at the box. Without Kagome, life was just so dull and boring.

Inuyasha flicked through the channels and when he couldn't find anything he was remotely interested in he tried to press the button to turn off the stupid box but instead of turning off it changed the channel and music started playing.

The sound was so smooth with rhythmic beats. Inuyasha found himself staring at the television and then the tiny people in the box began to sing.

**I was lonely**

**I needed someone to see me through**

**I was at the end of my rope**

**I needed someone to cut me loose**

"How do these little people know so much about me?" Inuyasha went closer and stared at the screen. "I don't know them but they know how lonely I felt before I met Kagome,"

**And then an angel out of the blue**

**Gave me the sense that I might make it through**

**And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason**

**And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you**

"How can they know about Kagome too?" Inuyasha began to feel confused. He began wondering if they could read his mind or see into his past through the weird tiny box. "Did Kagome go to them and tell them about us? How could they know that Kagome helped me to survive when I thought I'd die?"

**I know the color of love**

**And it lives inside of you**

**I know the color of truth**

**It's in the image of you**

**If it comes from the heart**

**Then you know that it's true**

**It will color your soul like a rainbow**

**(Like a rainbow)**

**And the color of love is in you**

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. So many emotions were running through him at the moment. There was pain, sadness, hope, happiness but most of all love. Love engulfed him as he listened to the 'Boys and Two Men' sing.

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Love, love, love**

**Like a bridge**

**Over troubled, troubled water**

**You stood beside me, stood beside me**

**And your love did not falter**

Mrs. Higurashi was about to walk into the living room to ask Inuyasha if he wanted to taste the sauce she was making for dinner but she stopped when she saw Inuyasha staring at the screen absolutely mesmerized by the sounds of 'Boyz 2 Men'.

She smiled as she watched Inuyasha tried to catch onto the words. She couldn't blame him. The moment Kagome had heard the song she couldn't stop herself from trying to catch onto the song.

Then she got an idea. She went back into the kitchen and ran up the stairs. She knew that Kagome had bought the Boyz 2 Men c.d. just three days ago. She went into Kagome's room and found the c.d. on her work table. Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome's compact disk and boom-box and went downstairs the song was just getting to Kagome's favorite part.

**So girl, I wanna thank you**

**I can't thank you enough**

**For showing me the meaning**

**The meaning of true love**

Inuyasha realized he never did really thank Kagome for always being beside him. He began to feel disappointed in himself. Why didn't he thank her? Was it so hard for him to say, 'Kagome, thank you for being here for me?', 'or thank you for putting up with my shit for so long?' what was so hard about it?

**When I was lost and so in need**

**You opened up your heart**

**When I needed you to comfort me**

**You opened up your arms**

The thoughts left Inuyasha's head when the next part of the song came on.

**I couldn't face another day**

**You said, "Don't be afraid"**

**You showed my heart the,**

**Showed me the way**

Before Inuyasha knew it a tear had leaked from his eye and his throat constricted. Kagome had always opened up to him. She had truly showed Inuyasha's heart the way to a better, fulsome, un-lonely life.

Mrs. Higurashi saw the tear drain down his cheek to kiss his chin and knew that he was thinking of her daughter. She smiled at the scene and wished she had a camera to take a picture of it. But she decided to imprint the memory in her mind instead.

When the song ended, Inuyasha wiped the tear away and couldn't believe that a song could make him so emotional. What kind of people could create a song that embodied him and Kagome's relationship so well?

"Inuyasha?"

Snapping from his thoughts Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome's mother smiling at him. Had she seen him? Embarrassed he turned his head away from her.

"The song you were listening to," She said sitting down on the sofa behind him. "It was called the 'Color of Love' by Boyz to Men."

"So," he said turning off the television.

"It's one of Kagome's favorite songs," She told him.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome likes that song?"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Inuyasha was silent as he nodded. If Kagome truly liked that song, maybe… maybe he could… no, he couldn't.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the emotions run all over Inuyasha's face and smiled at him. The boy was just so innocent. "Kagome's at school."

"I know,"

"You can see her classroom while standing outside,"

"I know,"

"Why don't you sing the song to her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha's head nearly snapped off of his neck went he turned it to stare at her. "Me? Sing to Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I have the music right here and a player, all you have to do is practice the song and go to her song and sing it."

"You make it sound so easy," he said. "I haven't sung anything in years, I'll sound terrible."

"It doesn't matter how you sound," she told him. "It's the thought that counts and this song is filled with emotions and Kagome is very emotional, you'll be pulling at her heartstrings the moment the first word comes out."

"You want me to pull on her heartstrings?" Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear. "Are you trying to kill her?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed heartily. "Inuyasha it's just an expression. What I'm saying is Kagome will cry-"

"I'll sound so bad, she'll cry?" Inuyasha got up. "No thank you, I've made Kagome cry too many times and I don't want to do it again."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up. "Inuyasha, when I say she'll cry, I don't mean sad tears but tears of happiness, joy and love. You do love her, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at his bare feet. "More than anything," he said softly. After hearing that song, there was no way he could deny his feelings for Kagome any longer.

"Then do this. I'll get you into the school and into her class and you; you will sing to my daughter and tell her how you feel." Mrs. Higurashi's mind was made up. She was tired of Kagome looking forlorn and singing love songs to herself. She wanted her daughter happy and she knew a long time ago that the one who made Kagome happy was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw the determination in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes and knew that there was no way out. He knew that look; it was the look Kagome gave him when she really wanted to do something. "Okay,"

Mrs. Higurashi jumped up happily. "All right, now sit down and listen to the song over and over until you get the words. I'll call the school and notify them that Kagome's class will be interrupted for a short while."

Inuyasha nodded as Mrs. Higurashi started the song. He cleared his throat and began catching onto the words. He liked the repetitious, rhythmic feel of the song. The beat helped him remember what words would come next and how much emotion he should put in certain places.

Mrs. Higurashi was on the phone as she watched Inuyasha practice and practice and practice. He never gave up, even when he faltered a little; he just continued practicing. Suddenly, the principal answered.

"Hello, yes Principal Matsushida?" She replied. "This is Hiromi, I need a favor."

Two hours later, Inuyasha was vocally ready. He thanked the heavens he had inherited a strong voice from his father and a melodic tone from his mother. At least he wouldn't sound dreadful.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Now, let's get you all dressed up! I went to the clothing stores while you were practicing and bought you a nice pair of baggy blue jeans, a red Polo shirt and some white name-brand tennis from Sport's Locker. Go take a shower and put these on."

Inuyasha took the clothes and went up the stairs. Once he was finished bathing he dressed and looked in Kagome's mirror. The clothes were comfortable and the shoes were big enough so as not to cramp his feet. The colors were just right.

Mrs. Higurashi came in and gasped. "How handsome you are!"

"You think so?" He asked. "Will Kagome like it?"

"She won't be looking at your clothes," Mrs. Higurashi told him as she dried his long silver hair with Kagome's blow dryer.

"Then what will she be looking at?" Inuyasha frowned at her. It didn't make any sense changing his clothes if…

"She'll be looking at you." Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned off the dryer and tied Inuyasha's hair back into a loose ponytail.

Inuyasha liked the thought of Kagome looking at him. "What about my ears?"

Mrs. Higurashi put on the cap Kagome had given to him and then they looked in the mirror. "You're ready," she said.

Kagome was in math class tapping her pencil and listening to Mr. Takanaka drone on and on about simultaneous equations. She didn't know what she needed to know complicated equations for when she wanted to be a journalist or a historian that would study the feudal era.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the principal came in with two students carrying speakers.

"What was going on?"

The principal talked to Mr. Takanaka as the boys put one speaker in the two back corners of the room. When they were finished they left with the principal.

"Mr. Takanaka, what's going on?" Eri asked suddenly.

"There's a guest coming and so I'll assign your homework for the day and explain it until he comes."

"He?" Ayumi repeated.

Then suddenly the class broke out with excitement as they wondered who would be coming.

"Ms. Higurashi, come to me."

"Yes?" She answered going to him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes but then cracked a smile. Something was going on and she was included. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

"Can you go out for two minutes?"

"Sure,"

Kagome left the room and Mr. Takanaka explained to the class what was about to happen.

When Kagome came back everyone was grinning at her. 'Okay, weird much'. Something was going on and Kagome knew something was about to happen and she was in the middle of it.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi to get to Kagome's school. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Was he actually going to sing to Kagome? Was he actually going to tell her how thankful he was for her coming into his life? Was he actually going to tell Kagome that he loved her?

"The principal granted me a favor," Mrs. Higurashi said as they walked into the school's gates. "I'll show you to Kagome's class. Do you remember the buttons to press to turn on the radio?"

"Yes," He said. Inuyasha was shaking, no quaking with fear. Suppose she rejected him? Suppose she didn't love him as much as he loved her?

"Worried?"

"Suppose Kagome doesn't love me?"

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha reached Kagome's classroom. "Inuyasha, trust me. I know my daughter better than she knows herself. She does love you. Now stop worrying about that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Wait!" Mrs. Higurashi pulled a portable mic out of her pocket and put batteries in the bottom she checked to see if it was working. "You sing into this mic. I got it from the principal."

"Sing in this?"

She nodded. "Now go in there and blow my daughter away."

"Blow Kagome where?" Inuyasha asked.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and straightened his cap. "It's just an expression Inuyasha. Now the entire class knows what's going on. You just introduce yourself and say a little something then sing the song as you practiced and everything will be fine. Now go and break a leg!"

Inuyasha watched as Mrs. Higurashi left. He was confused about the 'break a leg' thing but shrugged it off. It was just an expression.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked in…

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha walked into the door. What in the world was he doing? What was he wearing? Suddenly, the class erupted in cheers. Inuyasha was shocked and scared at first but then he squashed it down when he saw Kagome. She was definitely looking at him.

Inuyasha inhaled and went to the teacher who nodded. He put the boom box down and then looked at the class who was staring at him with stars and sparkles. He cleared his throat.

"Um… my name is Inuyasha," He started. "And I'm here to say something to someone I should have said a very, very long time ago." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her deep brown yes were wide with wonder. "Kagome, you've been with me to the hard times. You came to me and filled my loneliness and I just want to thank you and so this song is for you."

Inuyasha pressed the button on the boom-box and the song started. The whole class erupted with cheers as Kagome's mouth dropped to her desk. Inuyasha gave her a brilliant smile when he saw her dumbfounded expression and began to sing.

**I was lonely**

"Kagome!" Yuka gasped.

**I needed someone to see me through**

"Oh my gosh!" Ayumi and Eri squealed.

**I was at the end of my rope**

**I needed someone to cut me loose**

Kagome put her hand to her mouth as Inuyasha's voice came out strong. There he was, singing to her with one of her favorite love songs and he sounded so amazing.

**And then an angel out of the blue**

**Gave me the sense that I might make it through**

**And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason**

**And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you**

Then suddenly the whole class started singing the chorus with him. Kagome looked around and saw everyone singing then she looked back at Inuyasha. His gold eyes showed all of his emotions. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

**I know the color of love**

**And it lives inside of you**

**I know the color of truth**

**It's in the image of you**

**If it comes from the heart**

**Then you know that it's true**

**It will color your soul like a rainbow**

**(Like a rainbow)**

**And the color of love is in you**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Love, love, love**

Inuyasha walked to Kagome's desk and cupped her chin, so he could look into her eyes. He didn't know where this rush of boldness came from, all he knew was that he wanted to touch her; he wanted her to feel the emotions running through him. He wanted his emotions and all his love to seep into her.

**Like a bridge**

**Over troubled, troubled water**

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and put it to his lips. He kissed it softly and felt Kagome's pulse jump. He smiled at her knowingly.

'Kagome, I love you' he thought as he continued singing.

**You stood beside me, stood beside me**

**And your love did not falter**

**And then the angel, the angel in you**

**Gave me the strength to know that I will get through**

**And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason**

**And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you**

A tear slipped from Kagome's eyes. She tried to speak to him as the chorus came back on but no words came to her. There were just no words to say that would explain to him the feelings she was experiencing at the moment.

**I know the color of love**

**And it lives inside of you**

**I know the color of truth**

**It's in the image of you**

**If it comes from the heart**

**Then you know that it's true**

**It will color your soul like a rainbow**

**(Like a rainbow)**

**And the color of love is in you (Is in you)**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**(It's the colors)**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**(Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...)**

**Love, love, love**

Some of the students were taking pictures with their cell phones of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was lost in Inuyasha's golden gaze. He was holding her hand as he sang and Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest as her favorite part in the entire song came on.

**So girl, I wanna thank you**

**I can't thank you enough**

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of her seat; lifted her onto her desk and put his clawed hand on her waist. Inuyasha put her hand on to his heart all his emotions coming out. He would make Kagome see how much he cared for her.

**For showing me the meaning**

**The meaning of true love**

The guys in the class weaved in and out of the song with their vocals as Inuyasha sang. It created such a melodic confection of sweetness that Kagome's breathing turned to short pants.

**When I was lost and so in need**

**You opened up your heart**

Inuyasha put her hands around his neck and inhaled her scent deeply, the song still flowing from his lips.

**When I needed you to comfort me**

**You opened up your arms**

Tears were flowing out of Kagome's eyes and she clutched Inuyasha closer. Never in her sixteen years of life had she ever thought that Inuyasha would be there in her time singing his love for her. She had thought that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo and so she had tried to forget him but couldn't. Instead, she stayed hopelessly devoted to him.

**I couldn't face another day**

**You said, "Don't be afraid"**

The entire class was silent as the best part of the song came on and Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as he hit the high note perfectly and with every ounce of emotion he had in him.

**You showed my heart the,**

**Showed me the wayyyyyyyyyy…**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as her heart leapt into her throat. Her body became weak and she buried her head into his neck. Inuyasha felt the tears and let the mic drop to the ground. The class continued singing the song as Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear.

**I know the color of love**

**(Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho ho, ho)**

**And it lives inside of you (It lives in you)**

**I know the color of truth (Oh...whoa...ho...)**

**It's in the image of you**

**If it comes from the heart (Comes from the heart)**

**Then you know that it's true**

**It will color your soul like a rainbow**

**And the color is in you**

"Kagome, I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time," he said softly. "I can't live without you in my life. I can't breathe when you're not with me. My heart hurts too much when you're away and I just need you with me."

"Inuyasha,"

He put his finger to her lips to silence her. "Kagome you've been with me. You stayed by my side after all the shit I put you through. Your love never faltered and I never acknowledge it. Kagome, I don't want to go another day without you. Please, tell me you love me as much as I love you."

"I love you," Kagome said pulling from his neck to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha I've always loved you. Maybe not in the very beginning because you were trying to kill me for the Jewel but after that, when you told me that I should 'shut up and let you protect me' my life was changed. I knew I'd never be the same again. Oh Inuyasha, I love you."

Inuyasha cupped her chin, tilted his head and kissed Kagome passionately. The entire class erupted into cheers and banged on the desks with excitement as Kagome pulled Inuyasha between her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The world was spinning, their minds were fogged. They could think of nothing. They didn't want to think. They just wanted to savor the feeling of finally being able to express their love for each other.

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of (Oh)**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of (It's**

**the colors)**

**Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of**

**Love, love, love**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled through the doorway when she say Inuyasha and Kagome pull apart they were gasping and the class was empty. The teacher had let the students go since the bell had rung a few moments ago.

"Finally," Mrs. Higurashi sighed happily and left. "Now I better go and start dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha will be very hungry when they get home. Though I don't think they'll be craving food as much as each other. Maybe I should go and buy Kagome and Inuyasha some latex protection, just in case" Then Mrs. Higurashi got into her car and went to the nearest drug store.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. He was finally able to thank her for everything she had done for him and also was able to tell her how he felt about her and it felt so good. He was finally able to express his deep love for her and it felt so right. When he heard the song ending he sang the last line softly in her ear.

**Oh...the color of you.**

**OMG! I love it! I absolutely love it. I do hope all of you feel the same. I was just listening to music on my computer when the song hit me and before I knew it a story had formed and voila!**

**Please read and review.**

**InuLuver1990**


End file.
